forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Terms Page
Within the roleplay there are a few terms that may pop up that some might not understand and so this is a page that can get everyone on the same page. Physical Materials Oricalcum- A supernatural metal which was originally created from the end of the Gods War. It is comprised of living souls being broken down, compressed, turned to energy, affecting a physical form, and altering the physical form. From there it takes on a unique ability, the metal has been shown to bond onto any physical material it wishes from basic flesh to wood mixing into a composite of the substance and Oricalcum. From there the metal seems to have unique abilities, firstly, it can host a soul like a living being would, even going so far as to hold and generate aura. Secondly, it can resonate with any energy allowing the output to be double the input for nothing. Third, the more pressure against it the more it compresses and thus the stronger it becomes, this means the metal can become as thing as a wire yet dense enough to survive nuclear explosions. Fourth, Oricalcum has shown the ability to break apart generating other forms and regenerating back into it's original shape. Flame Crystals- These are the crystals that grow around the different veins of Flame Stone ore, each and every crystal being neither directed as a Flame or given any power. It does however have the innate ability for the different kinds of Flames it is related to, each of which is different and unique. When used they show that they can instantly harmonize with the Flame from which they were born (Earth Flame Crystals resonate with Earth Flames) except in the case of Heaven Flame Crystals which harmonize with all Flames like a Heaven Flame. Cursing Bugs- An insect that had been filled to the brim with Madness and made drunk off of the Black Blood, it was then buried alive and starved for one hundred days, as far as the Black Blood could sustain them. From there thousands are released, the surviving bug gorging itself into a thing of pure Black Blood and Madness. The creators would then forge the hardened bodies that remained into a mask, fusing it onto a target using bubbling the Black Blood into a thick burning potion. Upon fusing it with the other the Insect come in acting as the source of Madness and devouring the Black Blood. This allows for a person to be born completely able to use Madness but never having to worry about the side affects of Black Blood and able to retain their humanity through the use of the Cursing Bug. In return they become a host for the parasite, for said Cursing Bug usually fusing to their bodies, even around their very souls making it nigh impossible to remove one from the intended host. Weapons Living Weapons- A special kind of weapon that was created from the bonding of living souls, Oricalcum, and weapons. They are shown to be completely living creatures with the ability to take on a weapon form or weapons being able to take on the forms of living creatures. While this trait has been shown on many weapons and beings, this relates only to those born from the melding of soul, Oricalcum, and weapon. Originally created in the first true century, after the God's War, they were created as the first human sacrifices. They have the ability to use resonance from the user to take on an overly powerful second form, and then finally a power or even form from both users souls. Tools- An artificial weapon created from Oricalcum and shaped using a sort of magic. Upon resonating with them the weapons gain an artificial secondary form through the replication and regeneration of their Oricalcum using the resonance of the soul to artificially advance the power. Each took has a specific power bonded to it, thus each reacts different when activated. Beings Shapeless- Beings born from the very start of time which started the Gods War. They are the thought forms created by the Elder and Old Gods, created a snake like human doll. They have no opening on their form and have shown the ability to generate things such as weapons from their flesh. Upon binding them together, they can take on much more powerful and larger forms, up to hundred feet tall giants. Each Formless can regenerate any limb or any part of their body they wish. Thus the way to destroy them is complete obliteration, down to every last cell. Amalgams- What can old be considered the fusion of two different Kin. When two Kin wish to come together they break down their physical forms and bond together the physical forms and spirits to create a single being. Their souls do not bond together, thus acting as a single being. It should be noted however, that damage done to a soul while in the Amalgam form actually causes them to take on the form permanently as it needs both to properly unfuse from the body. Nonphysical/Meta Nonphysical Reality Marble- This is a pocket dimension created through focusing a person's power to overlay reality to which one could access at any time. A reality marble may be used as a single cast off ability or constantly opened for storage and use. They can fully open a very large gateway which swipes over the full of an area, this then swallows up an area and overlays the Reality Marble onto what is real. Low ranking Reality Marbles overlay physical reality, acting simply as a sort of mask while high ranking ones pull people into a whole other reality. What is most terrifying is that Reality Marbles don't have to be governed by the normal laws of reality, the one who creates the marble decides the laws the marble obeys. Shadow World- A secondary world which completely coats the entirety of reality as it seems that reality has an entire anti-material double. This anti-material double is an endless vacuum of utter nothingness with little to no openings into the normal world. The deeper one goes into the world, the more pressure is added onto them as the forces of gravity and pressure become stronger and stronger. More and more, until matter itself is completely destroyed into single atoms, which are then completely destroyed so completely that the nuclear explosion that would occur is broken down so much so the energy is reduced into nothingness. Massive ruins, buildings, even vehicles can be seen slowly drifting tot he bottom going down into the nothingness. The world has a few issues with it, firstly there is no air at all, none. The substance within the other world acts almost like a mixture between water and tar, though no one can identify it. One part of it that could be considered the most dangerous is that there seems to be life forms living at the very bottom of creation, massive creatures which are mixed between whales and massive eels, each of which give off different colored lights and each beast is so large, it their usual size is that of solar systems. Kodoku- Also known as a Bug Eating Festival, a Koduko is the act of starving beings from certain sources they need to survive. Food, Aura, Blood, and things such as that for different species cause them to become enraged and maddened to which they are set loose. At that moment they begin to tear one another apart, completely devouring one another. The blood, fluids, and body parts all turn into a poisonous fluid which depending on what was starved from the beings could actually cause different things. From a fluid that causes absolute Madness to one that drives a person to complete and utter bloodlust. The surviving being is one that brings about curses and misfortune. Beings such as this are able to cause complete and utter chaos wherever they go and were even used in the mass creation of Cursing Insects. People who go through with the creation, end up summoning forth what could be best considered demons or even devils by what they have done is strip away a beings humanity and their utter ability to ever return to their normal selves. While they do not become beings of Madness, they still act as agents of destruction. Energy Arclight- Arclight is an over powerful energy stream which compresses energy into a single condensed stream which pulls apart atomic bonds instead of ripping them apart like a nuclear blast. From there it releases a powerful magnetic field from itself causing materials and atoms to be spread apart in a large field that compounds and extends outwards the longer the Arclight affects an object. The difference is, that there is no explosion from the Arclight, which is what someone would see from the nuclear explosion, but it instead scatters it like a cloud.